villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Steven Jacobs
Steven Jacobs is the main antagonist of the 2011 film, Rise of the Planet of the Apes. He is portrayed by David Oyelowo. A charismatic, but greedy and cowardly individual, he was not only responsible for mankind's downfall, but he was also the reason why Koba had genocidal hatred for mankind in the first place. Role He was the greedy CEO that ran the Gen-Sys laboratories, where Dr. Will Rodman was researching a cure to Alzheimer's Disease. Before being a CEO, Jacobs had a long history of running projects aimed at studying cognitive ability. He teamed up with neuroscientist Amol, who sought to create a machine capable of producing images directly from the brain. Jacobs was sceptical of the project's practicality, and took an instant dislike of Koba, the ape selected for the trial. Amol's experiments proved to be a financial disaster for Jacobs, whom proceed to fired the neuroscientist just as the neuroscientist and Koba had a good relationship, and then confronted Koba himself, telling him that were the choice his, he would put him down himself. Jacob also furiously deriding Koba as nothing more than an animal, as well as gain a penchant for torturing apes used for experiment(as he callously experimenting on apes in order to bypass human trials), once again, includes Koba. Some time later, Jacobs' fortunes changed, and he became head of the Gen-Sys Laboratories. Despite this, he already at one step to both himself and mankind's downfall. After two years in charge of the lab, one of Rodman's chimps went berserk and Jacobs shut down research on the 'ALZ-112' drug for a further eight years. It was only when Rodman revealed he had used the drug on his own father, with limited results, that Jacobs approved development of a refined version. The refined drug, now called 'ALZ-113' however is fatal to humans while it greatly and alarmingly increases intelligence in apes. Once Rodman realized the potential dangers of the new drug presented, he warned Jacobs to stop the testing of the 'ALZ-113'. Jacobs however ordered further testing of the refined virus despite Rodman's warnings, caring only for the profits to be made at it's success. Soon after all the tests of the new drug, a hyper-intelligent ape by the name of Caesar, stages a rebellion against his captors and later rescues his fellow intelligent apes from the Gen-Sys labs that were being experimented on by the cruel and greedy Jacobs. After Caesar frees all the apes from the laboratories Jacobs flags down a police helicopter where he commandeers it and the crew, directing them to crush the ape rebellion in an effort to avoid bad publicity for the company he works for as well as himself. Caesar and his apes then go on to battle a large force of police stationed on the Golden Gate Bridge. During the battle on the bridge Jacobs arrives on the police chopper which then begins gunning down apes, much to the delight of Jacobs. After killing several apes, Jacobs spots Caesar on the bridge and attempts to have the chopper gunner kill him with a hail of gunfire, until a silverback gorilla named Buck, throws Caesar out of the way of the incoming gunfire and sacrifices his life by jumping on the police chopper and attacking its occupants, which causes it to crash on the very edge of the bridge, killing the entire crew and severely wounding Jacobs. After watching his friend Buck succumb to his wounds sustained from gunshots and the crash, Caesar hears Jacobs pleading for help as the helicopter is about to tip over the edge. However in retribution for the death of his friend Buck and the cruelty Jacobs has shown the apes, Caesar turns his back on him and instead allows Koba to walk up to the remains of the helicopter and ruthlessly kick it over the edge, sending a terrified and screaming Jacobs plummeting to his death in the bay below. Personality Jacobs was a ruthless, ambitious, arrogant, greedy and selfish man, callously experimenting on apes in order to bypass human trials. He did nothing for anybody but himself, and senselessly experimented on Koba in order to realize his plans for turning a profit. He threatened to fire Will if he did not do as he asked. Will, utterly frustrated with the way Steven was treating him, quit his job while Steven told him even if he did leave, they would still continue with ALZ-113 trials, showing that all he cared about was money. He was a ruthless, bigoted Machiavellian who did not care about who he offended in his quest for money. But, despite his cold and cruel nature, his true colors are shown during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge when his helicopter is brought down by the then deceased Buck and he, the only survivor, pathetically begs for Caesar to help him. Caesar coldly withdraws and signals Koba to do the job. His cowardice flares up in his final moments. Trivia *Steven Jacobs could be considered the Greater Scope Villain of Dawn because if it weren't for his twisted experiments, Koba would not have turned evil and the plot of the sequel would not have happened. *Ironically, in the sequel, Koba dies in the same fashion how Jacobs died. Category:Greedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Planet of the Apes Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Male Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Deceased Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:The Heavy Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Big Bads Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Killjoy Category:Xenophobes Category:Charismatic villain Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Evil Creator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bigger Bads